1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns microbicidal compositions which include an isothiazolone and one or more other biocides, and which are intended to provide more effective and broader control of microorganisms in various industrial systems and for household products, agricultural products, and biomedical products, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of a composition of 4,5-dichloro-2-cyclohexyl-3-isothiazolone, with one or more of the following [14] compounds: 3-iodo-2-propynylbutylcarbamate, 1,2-dibromo-2,4-dicyanobutane, methylene-bis-thiocyanate, a mixture of 4,4-dimethyloxazoline and 4,4-dimethyl-N-methyloxazoline, 5-polyhydroxymethyleneoxy-methyl-1-aza-3,7-dioxabicyclo(3.3.0) octane, tetrachloroisophthalonitrile, 2-n-octyl-3-isothiazolone, 5-bromo-5-nitro-1,3-dioxane, 2-bromo-2-nitropropanediol, hexahydro-1,3,5-triethyl-s-triazine, 2,2-dibromo-3-nitrilopropionamide, benzylbromoacetate, p-chloro-m-xylenol, and 1,3,5-tris-(2-ethoxyl)-s-triazine.
The term "microbicidal" (or "antimicrobial" or "biocidal") as used herein is intended to encompass, but is not restricted to, all bactericidal, fungicidal and algicidal activity.
2. Prior Art
Isothiazolones are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,488; 4,105,431; 4,252,694; 4,265,899 and 4,279,762, and elsewhere. Their use as microbicides is well known. The "second" components are commercial biocides.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide synergistic compositions which overcome disadvantages of known microbicidal compositions.